Mutant Romance
by Sithlord8665
Summary: A mutant woman named Jessica Holmes on her first day she was having a good time but when she had a nightmare about her demonic father coming who will be her knight in shining armor to protect and save her. Rated T for language just not a lot just one.
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Romance

Ororo was looking through her files when a woman knocked on the door. "Come in." Ororo said. The woman sat down in the seat in front of Ororo's desk. "You must be Jessica Holmes and you would like to work here." "Both of those things are true." Jessica said. "So Jessica tell me about yourself." "I'm from Atlanta, Georgia, I love children, and I have telepathic powers and shape shifting abilities." "Ok, so where would you like to be working in?" "Hard to say I am very interested in combat styles but I'm guessing someone has that." "Your correct anything else?" "I am interested in teaching history cause I used to be a high school history teacher before the M.R.D found out I was a mutant." "I'm sorry to hear that." "So..do I get a job Miss Munroe?" "You got one as a history teacher for our older mutant children." Jessica was so excited but she has to be calm otherwise Ororo will probably change her mind. "Thank you when do I start." "Well classes don't start until eight which would be..." Ororo said checking her watch. "In twelve minutes."

"Thank you, Miss Munroe." "Please call me Ororo." "Ok, thank you Ororo." Jessica said with a smile on her face. "Where's the class room?" "It is room 412." Jessica left to go to her classroom before eight. But she was in a hurry and ran into a man with blue skin, a tale, and yellow eyes. "Oh my gosh I am terribly sorry." Jessica said. "It's ok vhy are you in zuch a hurry?" The blue man asked. "I am the new history teacher and I don't want to be late." "Here let me help you vith that." The blue man said as he grabbed Jessica's hand and teleported to the history room. "Danke Kurt." "Your velcome I zee you know German how did you know my name?." " I have telepathic powers and uhm...your still holding my hand." Jessica said as she blushed to a dark red. "Oh, zorry."Kurt said with a sheepish smile as he released Jessica's hand. "I'll zee you around I'm zorry I don't know your name." " Oh,I am Jessica Holmes." "Ok I'll zee you around Jessica." Jessica heard Kurt's thoughts he was thinking how pretty her name is. As soon class as started everybody kept on talking and using their powers. "Cla-" But Jessica try to say but the class wasn't listening.

'Guess I have no choice.' Jessica thought. Jessica whistled louder and than the students and the students stopped talking and turned their attentions to Jessica. "Ok now that I got your attention I'll be your teacher Miss Holmes." Jessica said writing her name on the chalkboard. "Now everybody take out your textbooks and open it to page 241." All of the students moaned. "Or sense I'm new here take out a sheet of paper and write your full names and write about yourself." The students sighed with relief and did as Jessica class ended all the students got up from their seat and handed in their papers to Jessica. Before all the students left Jessica told the students that tomorrow they would be doing the textbooks. Jessica went through all the papers and went to the dining room to have some lunch. Jessica walked towards the dining room where all the staff members were. As soon as she came in all the staff members stared at her she felt selfconcoius and Ororo stood up and introduced her. All the staff greeted her especially Remy. "Hello I'm Remy LeBeu it is nice to meet you."

Remy said taking her hand and kissed it. Jessica took her hand away happening she knew Remy but she guessed he was trying to start over. "Remy, you remeber me you stole my mother's necklace from me." "I didnt' steal it my dear Jessica I won it remeber." "Right, what was I thinking you didn't steal it you won it by cheating." Jessica said. "I didn't cheat." Remy looking innocent. "Yes, you did I saw you get an extra card out of your sleeves." "Hey, if you didn't want to lose it you shouldn't have betted it." Jessica groweld at Remy and Remy pulled something out of his inner pocket. "Here if you want it back so badly." Jessica snatched her necklace from Remy and put it in her pocket but Remy still had a smile on his face. Jessica read a filthy thought from Remy about her nothing bad just something gross he was wanting to do stuff to her. 'Your such a pig, Remy.' Jessica said in Remy's thought. 'Don't pretend you don't like me sherri that just makes me want you more.' Remy replied in his head. Jessica went to the fridge and grabbed some tea and salad from the fridge and sat beside Ororo. Logan sniffed the air and started staring at her. "What do I have something in my teeth?" Jessica asked. "You smell familiar have we met?"

Logan asked with a quirked eyebrow "No, but maybe it's because I bumped into Kurt this morning and apparently you have animal senses." Jessica said. Jessica took a bite of her salad when Emma started staring at her ring she was wearing. "What kind of ring is that?" Emma asked. "Oh, this old thing it is a purity ring." "A what?" Remy asked. "A purity ring it is little personal why I'm wearing it." "How personal?" Ororo asked. Jessica whispered into Ororo's ear and her eyes widen. "Oh..that personal." Ororo said. Jessica blushed and moved a few strands of black hair out of her face. "What did she say?" Remy asked noticing Jessica blushing redder than blood. "It is a religion I got this when I turned sixteen I'm..." Jessica mumbled the last part. "Your what?" Warren asked. "Saving myself for marriage." Jessica said really fast to get it over with. Everybody looked wide eyed at her all except Kurt who is doing the same thing. "So ya never...?" Rogue asked. "Nope, I told you it would be personal obviously none of you didn't know what a purity ring was and now you do you. You learn something new everyday."

Everybody pause for a moment starring at Jessica. "Really your doing this to me but not Kurt who has the same religon as I do." "Sorry, it is just we never get used to it that's all." Peter said.

Everybody continued eating until everybody was finished. As Jessica got up to put away her stuff Kurt stopped her. "Vait, Jessica let me do that for you." Kurt said. "Thank you, Kurt that is very nice of you to do that."

Kurt grabbed Jessica's dishes and put it in the sink. "Oh, Jessica since you were working I didn't get the chance to show what room you would be staying." Ororo said. "I can show her your probably busy vith other ztuff." Kurt said. "I do thank you, Kurt." Instead of Kurt teleporting he was walking me over to my room. "So Jessica I hope there iz nothing perzonal but tell me about yourzelf.""Well, like I told Ororo I'm from Atlanta, Georgia, I used to be a high school teacher in Georgia until the M.R.D found out I was a mutant., And weirdly I was born with two normal parents." Jessica said. "I waz actually found by normal parentz when I waz only a baby but I found out my birth muzzer actually try to kill me at some points." "Mystique?" "Yez and I waz in a circus for a long time until eight years ago."

"Wow I bet people back in Germany thought you were a demon all except your adopted parents." "They did." "Oh, well I don't think your one your too nice and too gentle-men like to be a demon." Jessica said smiling at Kurt smiled back. Kurt coughed (which was fake). "This vill be your room, Jessica." Kurt said. "Danke, Kurt." "Your velcome." Jessica had read his mind since she met him so he liked her and she likes him. "I'll see tomorrow, Kurt." Jessica closed the door and took a shower and went to bed. But as she slept she was having a horrid nightmare. "Father, I know your here." But all Jessica could hear was a maniacal laugh as the fog got thicker. When Jessica turned around her father was right behind her. "Jessica, my beautiful daughter." Jessica's father said as he put his hand on her pale white face. Jessica pushed his hand out of the way. "Your no longer my father you turned me into the M.R.D and the way you treated my mother...you treated her like dirt that wasn't my father." "Oh, Jessica you know me well but I'm coming to find you my daughter and destroy your new friends and you." Jessica's father laughed manically once more and slit her throat. Jessica woke up covered in sweat and found her friends in her room. "Jessica, are you ok we heard screaming?" Ororo asked. "I'm fine it was just a nightmare."

-Emma keep out of my head." "Sorry." "What were you so scared of?" Warren asked sitting by Jessica on her bed beside her. Jessica kept quiet biting her lower lip. "Jessica, you can tell us anything." Warren asked. "I see why they call you Angel but I can't." "Why not? Ororo asked. Jessica knew she had to tell if she didn't they would find out themselves. "Because he will come." "Who will come?" Logan asked. "My father." "Don't worry we will protect you." Peter said. "You don't understand he can kill you with just the wave of his hand plus he knows you'll try to protect me." "We faced many powerful villains before." Remy said. "No, you don't understand I know all of you had bad pasts but my mother was forced to marry him. She was always beaten and raped and he did the same thing to me. There's...been many times I almost died because of him." Jessica said with tears running down her face. Kurt saw this and sat beside her and gave her a small hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It iz ok Jessica ve'll protect you and that iz a promise." "I'm happy you that all of you feel that way but every time someone tried to protect me they were killed by him."

"How do you know you know?" Emma asked. "Because he told me that was why I never had any freinds he just...likes to take away people I care about and likes seeing me cry."

Jessica cried into Kurt's chest while Kurt comforted her and held her to his chest "Jessica, did your father let you pray?" Emma asked. Jessica lifted her face out of Kurt's chest and looked at Emma. "No, he said it was for bastards if I did so he he would do enough damage to put me in a hospital." "Oh good lord Jessica I think your father is from hell." Warren said "I know you think he is and I believe in such creatures but he is not one of those disgusting monsters even though he acts like one." Jessica said still having tears in her eyes. "Why do ya assume that?" Rogue asked. "Well...he doesn't look like Satin so I assume he's not." "We all know that is not a good answer, Jess." Logan said. Jessica sighed and looked at her friends. "Fine my father might be from hell but...I..this...uh." Jessica got frustrated a bit and put her face into her hands tearing up. Kurt put his hand on her shoulder and Jessica got her face out of her hands and looked at Kurt who was giving her a comforting smile. Jessica put both her arms behind his neck hugging him and Kurt hugged back shocked that she would hug him like this.

They parted from each other as soon as they found out their freinds were starring. "Jessica, do you know when your father is coming?" Ororo asked. "Usually he comes when a certain someone which would be has a nightmare at least two times on each night and I vanish if people try to save me he kills them. " "We will take precautions, Jessica now go and get some rest." Ororo said. Jessica nodded and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Review please because this is my first x-men story so anyways review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Torture Begin

When the second day came everybody has been treating Jessica worriedly and try to keep an eye on her. "For the last time I can keep an eye on the smallest children by myself." Jessica said. "Well, we just want to protect you." Warren said. "It was just one nightmare that's it." "A nightmare that your demon father was in and you told us tonight you were gonna be kidnaped." "And what does that have to do with me keeping an eye on the younger children?" Warren stammered trying to think of a reason. "Exactly." Jessica said. Jessica went outside to keep an eye on the younger children. But when she was watching them she ended up playing with them. "Hey, come here, Cidney." Jessica running after a four-year old named Cidney who changes into animals. Jessica transformed into Kurt and teleported in front of Cidney and grabbed her. When Jessica got Cidney in her arms she changed back into her form and started tickiling her. Cidney started laughing really hard and can hardly breathe. "Stop, stop I surrender." Cidney pleaded. "Really?" "Nope, now!"

All of a sudden five other childredn ages four to nine tackeled Jessica. Then the children started tickiling her. "Ok, ok get off you guys." Jessica said while laughing. The children got off of Jessica. "Ok, guys it's time to come back inside it's getting late." The children groaned. "Now, come on guys it's Miss Munroe's rules not mine." The children she was playing with left to go inside since it was 5:00. "I zee you love children, Jezzica." Kurt said smiling while looking from the veiw on a tree branch. Jessica saw Kurt teleported from the tree branch to in front of her."How long you've been up there?" "Long enough vhen you ztarted playing vith the little youngzters." "Well, I can't help myself I just love children I say their just future heroes sometimes I hope to have my own one day." "It iz normal Jezzica at zome point people vant children." Kurt said with a comforting smile. Jessica smiled back this time with her teeth showing. "Your zmile it iz beautiful." Kurt said with a gleam in his yellow eyes. Jessica blushed Kurt put his three fingered hand on Jessica's cheek and leaned into her face. Jessica leaned toward Kurt's face for what she assumes is a kiss. But then a little boy charges at them. "What the-" Jessica looking at the child running towards them. Before the little boy could tackle Kurt Jessica grabbed on the boy's hood.

"What do you think your doing, Robert!" Jessica snapped putting the boy down. "Protecting you, Mr. Wagner was gonna suck your face off." Robert said with an innocent face and pointing at Kurt. "What Roebert that is silly where did you get that idea Mr. Wagner is a good man?" "From my older brother, Jeff." Robert said. "Of course look, Robert what your brother says is not always true ok." "Ok." "Now, go into the building and I will have a talk with your brother ok." "Ok bye, Miss Holmes." Robert said running towards the building."Well, this is awkward." Jessica said. "Indeed, a vell I zhould get going but before I do." Kurt said kissing Jessica's cheek. Jessica's eyes widen she blushed three more shades of red than yesterday and looked at Kurt. "Right, I should get going too I'm tired from playing with the children." "Vait, Jezzica I vuz vondering if I could zhow you something." "Sure, Kurt." "Great, meet me here at eight." Then Kurt left in a poof of smoke.

Then Jessica went inside to talk to Jeff who told his seven-year old brother a lie. When she went inside she saw thirteen-year old Jeff playing a portable video game. "Jeff, why did you tell your brother that Mr. Wagner was gonna suck my face off!" Jessica yelled at the boy. "I like teasing him that's why." Jeff said still playing the portable video game. Jessica snatched the video game from his hand and turned it off. "Hey!" "Look Jeff you if you don't behave then I'll try to convince Miss Munroe for you not to stay here got it." Jessica said with a seriousness in her voice. "Ok ok I'll behave jeez." Jessica then handed the boy his video game back and left to go into her room. As she went up to her room she found Gambit on the side of the wall in her room. "Remy! How did you get into my room!" Jessica yelled. "A little secret with unlocking doors cheri." Jessica rolled her green eyes. "But what are you doing in my room?" Jessica said without yelling and trying to calm herself. "What I can't be in your room trying to help you." "Help me with what?" "I want to help you relax because you seemed stressed." "Of course I'm stressed I'm gonna be kidnaped by my demonic father."

" "Well, let o'l Gambit fix that." Remy said cracking his fingers. "Wait, what are you doing?" "I'm gonna massage you." "What? No no no no no I don't need you to massage me, Remy." Remy gave Jessica look that said 'really' while crossing his arms. "I don't trust you not when I heard your thought yesterday." "I'll behave promise." Remy said while crossing his heart Jessica sighed. "Fine, but if you touch anywhere that's inappropiate I'll break your arms." "I won't now sit down." Jessica did as she was told and sat down on her bed. Then Remy started rubbing her shoulder as if they were like clay. Jessica kind of liked it as Remy massaged her shoulders. As Jessica thought about why Remy was doing this then it hit her. "You sneak you want me to massage you back don't you?" "No, why would you think that?" Remy said still massaging her shoulders. "Well, I knew you long enough to know that you want something back." "Sure, I want something back." "Which is?" "Your happiness." "Ok, I'm confused why are you all of a sudden being a gentlemen?" "Well, a beautiful woman such as yourself doesn't need to be really stressed." Jessica blushed from hearing that he think she's beautiful. Wait what is she thinking she is gonna meet Kurt at eight. Then Remy went below her shoulder massaging her back.

"Thank you for doing this Remy I really needed it." Jessica said with relaxation in her voice. "Anything to see you relaxed for once in my life." Jessica looked up at the wall clock she had and it said seven thirty. "Oh my gosh I almost forgot." Jessica said with worry in her voice. "Forgot what?" "I have to meet Kurt in thirty minutes really thank you for the massage Remy but I have to get ready." "Ok I'll leave so you can get ready to meet with the elf." Remy said putting his hands up from Jessica's back. Jessica stood up and then Remy walked out. Then Jessica looked at herself in the full bodied mirror. She didn't like the way she looked right now. Her black shirt was covered in dirt her skinny dark blue pants were grass stained and her black hair was a mess. So Jessica got out some cloths she got out and tried on a blue sky tank top, a blue jean jacket small enough to her waist and tight enough for her waist, and a pair of jeans that were a good amount of tightness around her legs and waist but she was still wearing her black converts.

Then she brushed her hair at point it looked like silk. She liked the way she looked now then she looked at what time it was now it it was seven fourtey nine. "Crap, I only have eleven miutes I am going right now." Jessica said to heself. Jessica ran down stairs quietly not wanting to wake anybody then she went out the door to the exact spot where Kurt and he almost got their kiss. She waited until it was eight and Kurt came teleporting on a branch. "Jezzica, I'm gald you came." Kurt said after jumping down. "Alright, Kurt what is it you want to show me?" Jessica said while grinning. "I'll zhow you." Kurt held out his blue three fingered hand and Jessica took it. Kurt then teleported onto the roof of the insitute. When Jessica was on the roof with Kurt she was amazed of how beautiful the night was. "Kurt, this is amazing." Jessica said with awe. "I thought you vould like it." Kurt said still holding on to her hand. Jessica looked down seeing Kurt was holding her hand she blushed to crimson red. Kurt took Jessica to a spot where the moon exactly above them and sat down.

"Jezzica." "Yes." "Do you like the insitute?" "No, I don't like it I love it here." "Good, because I vant to give zomething hold out you vrist and close your eyes." Jessica did so and she felt Kurt wrapping something around her wrist. "Okay, now open them." Jessica opened her eyes finding a bracelet around her wrist. It was a crimson red beaded braclet with a little cross on it. "Oh, my gosh Kurt I love it's beautiful." "Thank you I made it myzelf." Jessica leaned against Kurt's chest looking at the night sky. Kurt put his left hand on Jessica's shoulder keeping her close. "This is pretty much the only best night I have had in along time, Kurt thank you." Jessica said with a smile on her face. "Your velcome, Jezzica." Jessica leaned against Kurt's chest for awhile. She looked up to have face to face with him and Kurt looked down to her face and smiled at her. Jessica leaned closer to his face and finally there lips met. Jessica felt Kurt's tale around her waist. Then Jessica heard voice in her head she then parted from Kurt's lips. _"I'll be here when you fall asleep my daughter." _"No, get stay away form me!" Jessica yelled. "Jezzica, vhat's vrong?" "My father he's coming as soon as I fall asleep."

"Jezzica, I promise I'll protect you ok." "Ok, but I really don't want you get hurt." "I von't." Jessica yawned. "Come on off to bed vith you." Kurt scooped Jessica up and teleported to her room. Then Kurt put her into her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Jezzica." Then Kurt left and shut the behind him but wheh he looked to be what in front of was Jessica's father. "You're not taking Jezzica from us!" Kurt yelled at the demon. "Mm...your brave but foolish." Jessica's father grabbed Kurt by the throat and started choking him. Without Jessica's father seeing he sounded the alarm. Then Kurt kicked him in the chest and it send the demon flying across the room. Jessica's father laughed manically "My daughter's freinds can't protect her, Nightcrawler." The Logan saw the demon and launched at him he stabbed him but the demon was still standing. "That tickles." The demon pushed Logan so far that Logan was pushed back ten feet. Kurt teleported in front of him punched him then he kept repeating until the demon grabbed Nightcrawler's tale. The demon flinged him to the ground laid there unconcious. Jessica heard the noise and woke up in cold sweat.

When she opened the door she found Kurt and Logan unconcious. Without knowing her father grabbed her and they both vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica felt horrible when she was waking up. Jessica found herself chained to a wall. She was freezing cold she didn't know what to do. She changed her form into Logan and tried to cut herself loose but when she tried she got eltrocurted. Then she changed back into herself. "Now, now Jessica you don't want hurt youself again do you?" Jessica's father said. Jessica just gave him a glare "What aren't you happy to see your father again?" "My life was fine unitl you got back into it and I rather not call you my father anymore!" Jessica yelled. "My dear Jessica that hurts really it does." The demon acted as though he was hurt. "You were once Stephen Holmes a good man but now your just a filthy demon." Jessica said with venom. "Silence! That name is no longer use to me my name now is 'Hellbender'!" Hellbender yelled. Jessica rolled her eyes and just looked at the man who was now calling himself Hellbender. "Once you friends get here I'll make you watch them die one by one." Hellbender said. "If you dare lay a hand on them I'll rip you to shreads!" Jessica yelled. "We shall see."

T

Kurt was getting frustrated and angry he when he and Logan woke up Jessica was gone. "I'm gonna kill that man!" Kurt yelled. "Kurt, calm down we'll get her back." Ororo said with her voice was the calmest Kurt had ever heard her. "I know but it iz hurting me not zeeing her vho knows vhat he's doing to her." Kurt said with hurt in his voice. "We know we can see d'at, Kurt. I am just as mad as you are." Remy said. Kurt just gave him a look that said 'how'. "I am good at keepin it in." "But still ve need find her before he decides to kill her." "We can probably find her with Cerebro." Emma pointed out. Kurt nodded and the group headed for Cerebro. As the group watched as Emma try to locate Jessica Kurt was getting more and more anxious. Because Emma has been looking for her for three hours staight. Emma gasped shocked where she found Jessica at. "Vhat iz it you found her?" "Yes...but she is in an unexpected place." "Vhere?" "In a cave deep under ground." "Vhere underground, Emma?" "Somewhere in the woods on the other side of the city but I am afraid I don't know where specifically she is underground." Kurt frowned at her answer with his tail lowered all the way to the ground. Kurt thought about the events that happened last night hoping to god that she was ok.

T

"You better give me an answer, Jessica I don't waste my time killing you without an answer." Hellbender said. "I'm not choosing." "You will choose Jessica if you don't I'll kill you freinds." "Your gonna kill them anyways." "How do you know I am or not?" "Because you said that in my dream two nights ago and second you killed all the friends I had in my lifetime." "Mm...I see well then I'm afraid I can't presuade you to join me." Hellbender grabbed something that was staff like with a red skull on it and was about to hit her with when something was controling him not to. "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt her Jessica's father I persume." Emma said controling Hellbender's hand. Then Emma just threw him to the wall ten feet away from Jessica. Logan ran to Jessica cutting Jessica's chains even as he was being eltrocuted he wouldn't stop cutting. The chains finaly broke and Jessica fell into Logan's arms. "You alright, Jess." "Fried but I'm fine." Jessica heard Emma scream in pain when Jessica looked her father was making Emma feel pain with his mind. But when she was about to strike her father Remy through a card at him and Hellbender fell backwards. Then Jessica saw Kurt running towards Emma at first to see if she was ok. Then he saw Jessica and he teleported to her. When they met face to face Kurt gave Jessica a hug. "I vas zo vorried about you, Jezzica." Kurt said into Jessica's ear.

"I missed you, Kurt." "Aww, isn't that sweet my daughter has fallen for the elf." Hellbender said sarcastically. "I hate sweet maybe I should destroy this digusting creature." Hellbender then rose his hand aiming at Kurt ready to destroy him but when he fired he froze and Jessica shoved him out of the way hitting her instead. "Jezzica!" Kurt teleported to Jessica's aid holding her smoking body. Jessica was hurt bad she was in so much pain. Jessica's eyes fluttered open and closed looking at her lover. "Jezzica, please ztay vith me ve vill get you out of here." Jessica smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. "Oh Kurt, I'm in pain and I'm weak and I can't stand of loosing you that is why I shoved you out of the way." Kurt put his hand on the hand Jessica put his cheek on and had a tear run across his cheek Jessica wiped the tear away. "But I don't vant to looze you, Jezzica." Jessica smiled and coughed a little bit from the smoke on her body. "Kurt, love makes us do stupid things." Kurt's eyes widen when she said love. "Jezzica, do you know how to defeat your fazzer?" "Kurt, he's a demon what else would kill demons." Jessica pulled out a knife out of her pocket from her jacket and put it into Kurt's hand. "This knife had been dipped in holy water if you stab him in the chest he will die permantly you have to kill him. For me Kurt...I love you." "I vill Jezzica and...I love you, too. Logan mind getting Jezzica and the uzzerz onto the jet." "Know problem, blue elf." "Be careful, Kurt." Jessica said kissing Kurt's cheek. Logan scooped Jessica up and called the others to go with to the jet they refused at first but they know they knew what was gonna happen. Hellbender gave an evil chuckle. "Do you don't really think that knife would kill me do you?" "Actually, I do." Kurt teleported on a high part where Hellbender couldn't see him.

T

Logan brought Jessica onto the jet and imeadeatly put her on life support. "Where's Kurt?" Oror asked in the piolot's seat. "Fighting Jess's father." Logan answered. "What! He won't stand a chance fighting against him!" "Ororo, I told Kurt to kill him I gave him a knife that was dipped in holy water he can teleport in front of him and stab him in the chest." Jessica said before Logan and Ororo would start arguing. Jessica started coughing probably not because of the smoke it went away when she was brought on board. "Hush, don't ya start talkin' cheri you need to keep your strength." Remy told her. Jessica just smiled and slept.

T

Kurt teleported just behind Hellbender when Hellbender turned around Kurt was about to stab him. Hellbender grabbed his wrist and Kurt dropped the knife. Hellbender then grabbed him by the throat and started to chuckle. "Your brave and kind no wonder why my daughter is in love with you I'd like to see the look on her face oh wait she is probably dead by now prepare to join her, Nightcrawler." Kurt was stuggling to get out of his grip he's too strong it was kinda obvious since Hellbender held him almost a foot off the ground. Kurt was trying to gab the kife with his tale and he grabbed it. Then Kurt thrashed the knife into Hellbender's chest. Hellbender gasped for air and letting him go. Kurt coughed a bit while gasping for air and he looked at Hellbender. "I...I can't...a mortal killed me most importantly a mutant." "Vell I hope Gott vill blezz your zoul." After what Kurt said Hellbender fell to the ground and vanished and finally dead. Then Kurt teleported to the jet.

T

But what Kurt didn't know was Jessica's heart rate was getting slower and slower. When Kurt arrived on the jet he saw Remy keeping an eye on Jessica. Kurt felt hurt when he saw Jessica's heart rate. Remy got out of his seat in front of Jessica and let Kurt sit there. Kurt held onto Jessica's hand with both of his hands rubbing it. Then all of a sudden Jessica's heart rate stopped. Kurt's eyes widen and his face was in shock. Kurt got tears into his eyes everybody else started tearing up, bowing there heads, and comforting each other. Kurt held onto her lifeless body crying and kissing her forehead. But what the group didn't know was Jessica was having a journey.

T

Jessica didn't feel pain anymore and didn't feel the life support machines either. But all she could see was the dark. Jessica looked around then all of a sudden she saw a bright light. When looked into the bright light she saw both her parents. "Mom...dad." Jessica saw her mom young and beautiful before she died and she didn't see Hellbender as her father she saw Stephen Holmes instead of the demon that posessed him. "Don't be afraid Jessica come back to us we miss you." Jessica's mom said. "Please daughter we love you and we want to see you again." Stephen said. As Jessica came closer to the light it got brighter and brighter. Jessica thought about her life she thought about her new friends and especially Kurt. She stepped away from her parents and the light. "I can't as much as I really want I can't I want to stay with my freinds and I want to stay with the man I love." "We understand Jessica but remember this my angel your father and I will always be with you and love you." Jessica's mother said in her kind and calm voice. Jessica then turned away from the light further and further until she woke up.

T

Jessica gasped for air and coughed Kurt's ears stood up thinking he's being deceived by his ears. Kurt looked down to see Jessica wide awake. Kurt smiled with his fangs showing Kurt hugged Jessica tight. "Easy, Kurt I don't want to die again." Obviously the rest of the group didn't hear Jessica until they heard what she said. "That is impossible how did...you..you were..I'm confused." Emma said. "Emma, I actually found out I was on a journey to decide to stay or to go." "And you chozed to ztay." "Correct, Kurt." Jessica smiled and kissed Kurt gently on the lips and parted. "You guys are the reason why I'm staying until my age catches up to me." "Well, glad to hear that, Jess." Logan said. "It's good to be back." Jessica said with a smile on her face.

Hope you like it and I bet you guys cried when Jessica died at first. Anyways reveiw please.


End file.
